


Strawberry Milkshake

by LizzyHN



Series: Strawberry Fields [3]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyHN/pseuds/LizzyHN
Summary: Tora and Poppy end up at a 24-hour diner. Just a little smutty-esque scene.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: Strawberry Fields [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this just for the fluff of it. I love writing scenes like these that make me shiver with anticipation. I find nothing more satisfying than a teasing build-up. With that said, I don't know if more will come of this. As a graduate student, I don't have a ton of free time, especially now that the fall semester is in full swing. Thank you for all the reads, kudos, and comments. Enjoy! 
> 
> Lizzy

* * *

Tora’s stomach growled. Damn he was hungry. He glanced over at Poppy next to him in the passenger seat of his car to see if she had heard it. She was gazing out the window, the reflection of the glowing city lights illuminating the soft features of her face. Poppy _really_ didn’t understand the amount of food he needed, Tora thought to himself. The junk she always packed was just calorie-dense hamster chow, not what he would consider sustenance. Though Tora’s definition of sustenance probably consisted of Poppy’s weight in meat. He looked back over at her. She _was_ a tiny thing. She probably only needed a quarter of what Tora needed to consume daily, if even that. Tora’s stomach rumbled again, this time loud enough that it caught Poppy’s attention. She slowly turned her head to look at him. Tora could feel her eyes on him, but he kept his sight locked on the road.

“Are you still hungry?” she asked flatly.

Tora shifted in his seat. “No?” he replied, another growl erupting from his empty belly.

“Uh-huh,” Poppy clucked, “Didn’t you get enough earlier?”

Tora flicked his eyes over to see Poppy with her arms crossed over her chest, her head slightly cocked, brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I’m a big guy, Bobby. I’m always hungry,” he said, shrugging, sliding his eyes back to the road.

“Well, I think I have a candy bar in my bag, one sec,” Poppy said. Tora watched from the corner of his eye as she riffled around in her purse, pulling out crumpled receipts and old wrappers. “It’s in here somewhere,” she muttered before exclaiming, “Ah-ha!” She pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar, the wrapper folded over the eaten side. “Oh, wait,” Poppy plucked off a stray hair from the wrapper and flicked it to the floor before holding it out to Tora. “Here you go!” she said with a smile.

Tora stared at the mutilated candy bar in horror. That was not what he had imagined satiating his hunger pangs. As he curved around a bend in the road, the hot-glow of a neon sign for a 24-hour diner caught his attention. He pulled off the street, zipping into a parking space at a careless angle.

“Fuck if I’m eating that, Bobby” he growled, turning off the engine and climbing out of the car. “Let’s get some grub.”

“Fine,” Poppy said, dropping the candy bar back into her purse. “I’ll save you for later,” she whispered to the candy bar before stepping out of the car door Tora held open for her.

Inside, the diner was dim and dingy, the walls covered in dark wood paneling. Booths of tufted, red-vinyl upholstery ran along the window, a warm glow emitting from the low slung pendants hanging over the faux-wood tables. Tora marched to the back of the restaurant and slipped into the last booth with his back against the wall. He watched as Poppy plopped into the bench across from him, the sound of her bare thighs sucking and pulling against the red-vinyl of the seat as she scooted in.

“Ugh, everything’s sticky,” Poppy said with a wrinkle of her nose. She stood, adjusting her skirt, bending forward slightly. The neckline of her top dipped as Tora glanced up at her, catching a glimpse of the creamy swell of her breasts before she sat back down and snapped up a menu, covering up the view.

Tora sucked in a deep breath through his nose and looked back down at the menu. Under the table, he adjusted the crotch of his jeans. _Fuck_ , _get your dick out of your head_ , he thought to himself, trying to focus on the menu. _She’s not an entrée, you ass._

“Do ya want to sit on my sweater?” Tora offered, glancing back up at her from the menu.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders. “Thanks, but it’s okay,” she said, eyes perusing the menu. “What do you want to eat?” she asked.

 _You_ , he wanted to say with a smirk, just to get a rise out of her, but his stomach grumbled again, reminding him of his empty tank. _Feed me fucker_ , it growled. He set his menu down.

“Number twelve, with fries, and a number fifteen, with a side salad,” Tora declared, closing the menu. “You?”

Poppy tapped on her chin. “I think a side of fries and—” she looked up at Tora, brown eyes intense beneath her dark lashes, “—a strawberry milkshake.”

\---

When the waitress set the curvaceous glass brimming with strawberry milkshake before Poppy, its frosted sides gleaming and dripping with condensation, Tora didn’t think much of it. He was starving, practically inhaling the plates of food placed before him like an industrial vacuum. _Now_ _this is food_ , he thought, stuffing a forkful of beef into his mouth. _Not some half-eaten candy bar._

Across from him, Poppy clasped the side of the chilly glass and drew the straw into her mouth, sucking in a mouthful of the smooth, creamy milkshake. Tora glanced up from his food and his eyes went wide as Poppy extended an index finger and scooped up a dollop of whip cream, and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes closed for a moment as she sucked the length of her finger into her mouth, a small hum of pleasure escaping her before she languidly pulled her finger from between her lips.

“Mmm, I needed this,” Poppy said, her tongue darting to the corner of her lips, licking up a stray fleck of cream.

Tora watched as she plucked the plump strawberry from the rim of the glass, holding it between her dainty fingers, drawing it up to her flushed lips. Fuck she made him go weak in the knees.

“Tora,” she breathed, her voice darkening, her pupils dilating. “Would you like to eat my big, juicy—”

Tora practically choked on his bite of food. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking—here, now—in public? That was usually his M.O., not Poppy’s.

Tora gulped. “Bobby—?”

“—strawberry?” Poppy finished, holding the red berry out to him, a sweet, innocent expression on her face.

“Ya a tease ya know that?” Tora replied, his face falling flat, before a smirk spread from one corner of his mouth to the other. “But I like that—”

Poppy’s eyebrows raised. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, leaning over the table towards him, brushing her hair to one side so it fell over her right shoulder, curtaining half her face.

Still holding the strawberry in her hand, Poppy dipped it into the melting whip cream and raised it to her parted lips. Her tongue circled the tip of the strawberry, once, twice, three times, lapping up the white cream. She closed her lips around it and bit into the swollen red flesh. Juice spilled out from around the berry, beading down Poppy’s fingers as she drew it out of her mouth. She licked at the droplets on her fingers, gently sucking on the tip of a finger, all without breaking eye contact with Tora. 

Tora realized his mouth had gone slack and snapped it closed. _Fuck’n hell_. How did this hamster make him go weak in the knees? He turned to putty with just one look from her brown eyes. Her gaze was smoldering with desire, but it was more than that. He knew what women’s eyes looked like when they were glinting with nothing but lust. _Fuck_. Tora knew what it was like to gaze that way himself. No—when Poppylan looked at him like this, her face blushing with desire, it was like she was seeing _all_ of him, _wanting_ all of him. Tora returned the look. He felt his eyes dilate with the vision of her opening herself up to him, physically, emotionally; the spread of her naked legs beckoning him to merge himself with her in a tangle of bare torsos and limbs, winding round one another, groping and clinging, grasping for more of each other, the communion of their bodies. 

“You don’t know what you do to me woman,” Tora said, feeling the twitch in the crotch of his pants, the flushing heat spiking in his blood.

He wanted to run a hand up her bare leg, trail his fingers up her thigh, under her skirt, circle the fabric of her panties concealing her soft folds. He shivered thinking about kissing her, feeling her hot breath against his lips, the warmth of her wet tongue entwining with his. He wanted to consumer her, absorb all of her, hear her pant his name—

Poppy took a long sip from her milkshake, her elbow on the table, her head cradled against her closed fist. “What _do_ I do to you, Tora?” she asked, a finger lazily tracing the rim of her glass.

Tora let out a hot exhale of breath. She was feigning coy again. It drove him crazy, the good kind of crazy. The kind of crazy that made him want to lunge across the table and take her here.

“Finish that milkshake and I’ll show you,” he said, raising his hand to wave over the waitress for the bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.


End file.
